La chica nueva
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Ella es un chica nueva, él un chico con un pasado que lo ha dejado marcado. Si a eso se le añaden los celos de un amor no correspondido (aunque no sea cierto) ¿qué obtenemos?
1. Ojos rosa chicle Narrado por Brick

**Capítulo 1.**

**Ojos rosa chicle. Narrado por Brick.**

Este podría haber sido un día normal, otro día aburrido, pero no, después de todo… ¿Cuándo te encuentras un 3x1 en helados? No todos los días te pasa esto. Iba caminando camino a la escuela cuando vi que mi tercer helado comenzaba a derretirse. Fruncí el ceño, odio cuando los helados se derriten, más me enoja si son de fresa.

-Odio cuando se derriten los helados, más si son de fresa –aquella fue lo que oí a mi espalda,, me giré y me sorprendí: ella era alta, pelirroja, delgada, esbelta, graciosa, hermosa, un gran lazo rojo ataba su largo y bello cabello y sus ojo, oh sus ojos, eran de un rosa chicle tan hipnotizante… pero no iba a caer en la tentación, juré que las mujeres no me engancharían- hola, soy Bombón y al parecer también he caído en la trampa de 3x1 en los helados.

Miré a sus manos, en una tenía un helado a medio acabar y en la otra uno sin empezar. Al acordarme del helado, lamí la crema rosa dulzona del mío.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó curiosa, su voz era suave, y la odiaba.

-Brick.- respondí serio, no caería, inclusive si aquella hermosa chica me embrujaba.

-Esto.. ¿Estoy manchada o algo? –arqueé una ceja- Como me estás mirando tanto.

-No, no estás manchada.- me di la vuelta y comencé a andar, ella a paso ligero se situó a mi lado.

-¿A qué curso vas? ¿A 3º? –negué- ¿4º? – asentí- ¡Yo también! –o Dios mío- ¿4ºA?-negué- ¿4ºB?-negué- ¿4ºC? –asentí y ella saltó- ¡Yo también!

No por favor, ya tenía suficiente como para tener que aguantarla todo el día… Aunque sonase tentador. Me parece que hoy iba a ser un día largo

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

No tenía ni idea de cuán largo iba a ser el día hasta llegar al instituto.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica que caminaba con un paso gracioso y elegante a mi lado y susurraban, era normal, estaba caminando conmigo (tenía un club de fans) y todavía no me Había inventado nada para que se fuese… Además, ella es… hermosa.

Por eso todos los chicos le daban un repaso con la mirada cada vez que se acercaba a ellos, al sentir esa mirada tanto de parte de lo0s chicos como de las chicas un terso sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. En sus tersas y bellas mejillas.

-¿Pero qué haces? – se quejó ella, volví la vista hacia ella y lo que vi levantó mi ira.

Allí estaba Sony, ese maldito, cogiéndole del brazo a Bombón.

-¡Suéltame!- reclamó ella, la incomodidad pintada en sus ojos.

-Oh vamos, no te asustes tan solo vamos a ir tú y yo a…

-A ningún sitio -¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Las palabras salían solas de mi boca, sin mi permiso – ella y yo vamos a ir a clases, así que suéltale el brazo. Ahora.

Él iba a decir algo, pero al ver la ira centellear en mis ojos se calló. Sabia elección. Bombón se liberó y se escabulló a mi lado, me miró y me dio un leve gracias. Yo solo sacudí mi cabeza. La cogí de la muñeca y la llevé al salón correspondiente, poniéndola en el medio para que pudiese presentar y senté en mi sitio.

Hola chicos, es mi primera historia esperlo que os guste.

Esta historia está dedicada a **Jolus** por sus estupendas historias. Por cierto, si quereis el capítulo dede el punto de vista del contrariuo tan solo teneis que dejar un comentario o mandarme un mensaje privado y yo haré un capítulo extra desde el punto de vista de ese personaje.

Nos leemos.

Lucero Gomez.


	2. Ese chico raro Narrado por Bombón

**Capítulo 2.**

**Ese chico raro. Narrado por Bombón.**

No sabía qué hacer, se supone que esto no debería pasar. A ver, apenas le conozco ¿y ya no puedo de dejar de pensar en él? Soy penosa.

Después de presentarme y de sentarme en mi sitio, el cual estaba dos filas detrás del chico de los ojos rojo sangre, había podido comprobar que un gran tanto por ciento de chicas de la clase estaban locas por él, un tanto por ciento, ja, toda la clase estaba interesada en él. Incluida yo. Desde mi sitio podía ver perfectamente cómo una asquerosa Princesa se le colgaba del brazo a Brick y pestañeaba algo así como 1000 veces por segundo… Repugnante.

Había algo que me resultaba muy curioso de Brick: sus brillantes y hermosos ojos. Cúlpenme de tonta o soñadora pero cuando lo conocí puedo jurar que sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre intimidante, y en el pasillo cuando se metieron conmigo sus ojos se volvieron de un brillante rojo fuego, pero… ¿Qué sabré yo? Quizás esta vez me he vuelto majara con tanto helado... Lo que sea.

De todas maneras ese chico me pon e la piel de gallina, hacen que me suden las manos, y es atrayente como un imán, y lo peor es que yo sólo soy una bola de hierro perdida que está decidida a dejarse llevar por la corriente magnética que sus ojos de ese color rojo emanan.

Lo que más me molesta es que Brick no se aparta de esa malcriada de Princesa, ese chico raro. Raros sus son sus ojos, rara es su forma de mirar, raro es el sentimiento que crece dentro de mí cada vez que me mira. Ese chico raro.

El mismo que acaba de sacudirse a Princesa de encima, eso me provoca u8na sonrisa, y no, no estoy celosa de Princesa por estar al lado de Brick ni nada por el estilo, que conste, bueno, en fin, lo que sea.

Suena el timbre, al fin empieza el recreo, recojo mis cosas y salgo por la puerta de la clase en busca de la cafetería.

Por el camino me asedian a preguntas, de muchas desconozco su respuesta, aunque la verdad es que no puedo decir nada ya que no les estoy echando mucha cuenta, yo solo quiero un café, y esto parece un interrogatorio.

Pero de pronto, todo el mundo se echa a un lado formando un pasillo, dejándole a él pasar.

Él anda como si no se diese cuenta de todos las chicas que susurran cada vez que da un paso, como si no se diese cuenta de los chicos que cuentan sus experiencias con él todo lo amigos que son y bla bla bla, yo no hablo, solo le miro. Entonces su mirada encuentra la mía y sus ojos rojo sangre se vuelven hacia atrás para mirarme con diversión y burla. Me extiende la mano. Dudo. Levanta una ceja. Sonrío. Él sonríe. Le cojo la mano y… Nos vamos.

Hola gente!

¿Cómo les va? A mí como siempre, un poco perdida por el mundo... :P Solo quiero avisarles que esta historias ya está escrita completamente en mi libreta de historias por lo que no os sorprenda que cada día suba uno o dos capis...

**Jolus:**Te agradezco un motón el que me animes (a distancia pero no se puede tener todo) con las historias que he escrito, como he dicho antes subiré uno o dos capis por día y alguna que otra historia cuando me apetezca, aunque esas serán one-shots. Aprovecho para decirte que escribes genial y que sigas así. Un beso.

Bueno, ¡NOS LEEMOS!


	3. Especial Narrado por Brick

**Capítulo 3.**

**Especial. Narrado por Brick.**

Verla en medio de ese gentío con esa cara de molestia e incomodidad me hizo gracia, normalmente las chicas disfrutan cuando se les presta atención, pero ella parece que valora otras cosas. La he visto ya varias veces mirando una copia de algún cuadro famoso hecho por los alumnos que estudian el bachillerato de arte, observando la pintura como si pudiese separar capa por capa todas las pinturas y colores para después ella repetirlo en una copia exacta de ella. Puedo ver cómo mira a su alrededor con una mirada especial, como si fuese la primera vez que lo ve todo, cómo se balancea un columpio, cómo caen las hojas de los árboles, cómo le explica una amiga a otra un ejercicio… todo. Ella es tan inocente que lo único que sientes que quieres hacer cuando la ves es abrazarla y protegerla de todo y contra todo y… no dejarla ir nunca. Pero sé que ella es fuerte, lo sé porque cada vez que se mueve, ondas cruzan el aire como queriéndote decir que ella no es débil, que ella es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros, que ella no es una simple muñequita de porcelana; ¡pero ¿qué demonios?! ¿Desde cuándo yo pienso de una manera tan profunda? Esa niña me está cambiando con esa forma tan especial de vivir. Porque definitivamente ella es especial.


	4. Una conversacón Narrado por Bombón

**Capítulo 4.**

**Una primera conversación de verdad. Narrado por Brick.**

Esto es raro, normalmente él se limita a mirarme o como mucho a hablar conmigo mediante señas, pero estábamos teniendo una conversación. Una de verdad. Una primera conversación de verdad.

Estábamos sentados a la sombra de un árbol y le contesto a todas y cada una de sus preguntas mientras me como una manzana rojo, como sus ojos ahora.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Osaka, vine acá a Saltadilla por problemas en el trabajo de mis padres, fue un poco incómodo dejar todo para venir para acá.

-¿Eres hija única?

-Sí, no tengo hermanos ni hermanas, también mis padres son hijos únicos y mis abuelos están muertos, por lo tanto no podemos ir a ver a la familia porque no tenemos.

- Al menos tienes padres, los míos están muertos, yo vivo con un amigo de mi padre, al que me gusta considerarlo como un tío.

- Lo siento - él se encoje de hombros, parece indiferente a todo – pero… ¿tienes algún familiar?

- Que va, todos la han palmado.

Esta contestación me deja helada, no sé cómo puede sacar esas notas tan brillantes, no ser agresivo, y ser educado con los adultos teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se ve envuelto. Pero no parece afectarle.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando, sin prestar atención a la gente que nos miraba y susurraba; Brick se fue soltando poco a poco y ese color rojo sangre se volvió más cálido y acogedor a medid que pasaba el tiempo. Cuando tocó la campana me sobresalté y é se rio de mi expresión consiguiendo un puchero de mi parte lo que le hizo reír más fuerte, se nos había pasado el tiempo volando, fuimos juntos a casa, afortunadamente vivíamos a una manzana de distancia, lo que no era mucho, y quedamos en ir juntos al parque por la tarde, también le convencí para que me fuese a buscar por las mañanas para ir al instituto juntos. Era un chico raro, pero me caía bien. Muy pero que muy bien.


	5. Estúpida tentación Narrado por Bick

**Capitulo 5.**

**Estúpida tentación.**

Esa chica era una deliciosa manzana envenenada, y yo el pobre chico que la quiere poseer. Me ha convencido de que vaya al parque con ella, para que vayamos juntos al instituto… ¡Incluso para que la recoja! Odio decirlo, odio admitirlo per al ser totalmente sincero admitiría que en esa chica hay algo que atrae, que me llama, ella me permite ser yo, ella sabe cómo hacerme sonreír, cómo hacerme reír… me atrae de una manera tan sensual, tan peligrosa, tan tentadora que mataría a toda persona que le hiciese daño, que la arrinconase, que la pusiese nerviosa o que la intimidara porque ella es intocable, porque si algo le pasase yo moriría.

Caminando a mi casa me di cuenta de mi cambio de humor, empezaba a ver las cosas de otro modo, sintiéndome más alegre y contento, no sentía sobre mí el peso de mi pasado… mi pasado, palidecí al recordarlo, ella no podía saber nada de él, absolutamente nada porque de lo contrario correría el riesgo de perderla. Llegué a mi casa y saludé a mi ´´tío``, comí mientras le contaba las novedades y me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme a estudiar, o al menos intentarlo porque solo me venía a la cabeza la cita con Bombón. Después de un interminable rato me rendí, no podía estudiar, así que solo me quedaba el arreglarme para mi cita con ella: me puse mi típica ropa casual pero con un toque más de cita, es decir algo más elegante, pero no mucho, no quería que ella pensase (aunque fuese verdad) que quería ser de su agrado.

Cuando llegué a su portal cogí aire preparándome para todo porque esa chica era una maldita caja de sorpresas y no tenía ganas de ser sorprendido, gracias. Bueno, en realidad sí que tenía ganas de ser sorprendido, pero si la sorpresa era buena, claro. Llamé a la puerta y… mierda.

Cabello recogido en un moño rojo, un vestido rosado que realzaba su cuerpo, sus ojos rosas brillaban. Me quedé estático, se veía tan inocente, tan aniñada, tan hermosa, tan liviana, tan… estúpida tentación.

Le di mi típica media sonrisa y le tendí mi brazo, ella dejó escapar una linda y suave risa, me cogió del brazo y nos fuimos al parque empezando la salida y con ella mi felicidad. No quería que ella fuese de nadie, quería que ella fuese mía, pero si no pudiese ser, me bastaba con que fuese feliz.


	6. Mi mejor amigo Narrado por Bombón

**Capítulo 6.**

**Mi mejor amigo. Narrado por Bombón.**

Cuando al abrir la puerta de mi casa me encontré a Brick de frente me sentí desmayar, morir y después volver a renacer. Estaba apoyado casualmente en el marco de mi puerta, como si pasara de todo, aunque el uniforme escolar le favorecía mucho, me gustaba más este estilo con el que se había presentado a recogerme: traía unas Mustangs rojas, unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta rojo apagado y su preciada gorra roja. Simplemente perfecto. Oh no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no por favor, tiene que ser otra cosa, ¡no puedo estar enamorándome de Brick! Eso es imposible, a ver acabo de llegar a esta ciudad, a penas llevo dos días. Si me lo hubieran dicho cuando estaba en casa me hubiera reído de la ocurrencia.

Me ofreció su brazo arqueando una de sus finas cejas y una risa nerviosa se escapó traicionera de mis labios formando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Brick.

El camino al parque fue como un sueño, él no paraba de bromear y yo no paraba de reír, fue estupendo, sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos cogido de la mano, cuando me di cuenta de esto me sonrojé violentamente, mientras que él tan solo se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando tan tranquilo, como si ignorase el hecho de que si seguíamos así nos tomarían por novios. Yo al igual que él intenté que su cercanía no me pusiese los pelos de punta, pero me era imposible, su aroma me rodeaba, la manera que me cogía suavemente de la mano me enloquecía y no paraba de darle vueltas a mi pobre corazón que de tantas mariposas parecía que iba a echar a volar de un momento a otro. Me estaba convirtiendo en una cursi.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y llena de bromas, él me trataba como a una princesa y me consentía todo, cómo disfruté aquella tarde. Pero poco a poco comprendí que lo único que nos unía era una estrecha amistad, nada más, y aunque me costó superarlo lo acepté: acepté el hecho de que él solo me quería como amiga y no como alguien más especial.

Empezaron las vacaciones y Brick se fue con su 'tío' a Hokkaido para revisar yo no sé qué del deshielo o algo así durante una semana, durante ese periodo de tiempo conocí mejor a una monada de chico al que Brick odia (en serio que no entiendo el por qué y es que el chico es un encanto), se llama Mitch y era adorable.

La noche de la llegada de 'mi mejor amigo' Brick, Mitch me invitó a cenar en un lujoso restaurante, porque decía que me tenía que decir una cosa, creo que todos se imaginan qué me pidió.

Cuando llegué al restaurante Mitch todavía no había llegado por lo que fui yo sola a la mesa que este había reservado: se encontraba en la terraza del restaurante, a 126 metros de distancia al suelo toda rodeada de flores y lucecitas que brillaban como si tuviesen luz propia, la mesa estaba un poco apartada de las demás como si hubiesen querido que nadie nos viese, todo esto me daba muy mala espina puesto que no me podía invitar a cenar en un restaurante tan fabuloso si hubiese querido los deberes para copiarlos o que ayude en los estudios de verano que ha conseguido por suspender dos asignaturas.

Mitch llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde de lo acordado y se deshizo en disculpas. La cena fue tranquila en su mayor parte hasta que llegamos al punto en el cuan minutos más tarde yo querría morir:

-Bombón…

-¿Sí Mitch?

-Tú sabes que esta semana hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

-Sí Mitch, lo sé.

-Bueno pues… me… me gustaría que… sí bueno, tu sabes… que quiero que seas mi novia.

Creo que se me cayó el tenedor de la mano y me atraganté con el postre, pero hice lo que pude para que no se me notase y no sé si fue porque lo supe disimular muy bien o porque él no estaba mirando que no se dio cuenta de absolutamente nada.

-Creo que si no lo hicieses, es decir, si no aceptaras ser mi novia me daría un ataque al corazón o algo parecido.

Y con eso lo remató, no quería hacerle daño, era un chico muy dulce que se comportaba como un perfecto caballero y yo lo apreciaba de mil maneras diferentes, por eso, con el corazón roto y un nudo en la garganta susurré una respuesta que me desharía totalmente al darme cuenta de mi gran error.

-Sí.

Él me abrazó con fuerza y con lo que se supone que era cariño, su abrazo era pegajoso y desagradable, nada comparado con los que me daba Brick, los abrazos que ese chico de ojos rojos me daba eran pura ternura, me sentía segura, querida, protegida, anhelada, e incluso me sentía hermosa, entre los brazos de Brick nada podía ir mal, nada pasaría, el mundo era un buen lugar y no existía el mal.

El resto de la noche fue una pesadilla, él solo me hablaba de lo que haríamos juntos, de todo lo que viviríamos y de lo feliz de seríamos. Yo solo sonreía, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Varias veces intentó besarme y varias veces lo esquivé desviando el beso a la mejilla, no le iba a dar mi primer beso a alguien que no amaba, nunca lo haría. Fuimos juntos a casa, todas las cosas que hacía Mitch las comparaba con Brick. Mitch eran tan torpe y feo comparado con él… con mi chico de ojos color sangre. Al llegar a casa intentó de nuevo besarme, pero de nuevo lo esquivé, suspiró y me volvió a dar un beso pero esta vez en la frente.

-Adiós, mi novia, buenas noches.- me dijo.

Nunca sería feliz así. Empecé a sentir mucho frio, era como si alguien me vigilase, pero deseché ese estúpido pensamiento y me fui a dormir. No sabía lo tonta que fui al pensar que esa sensación era una estupidez.

Hola gente, lo primero de todo deciros que a lo mejor los fin de semanas no podré actualizar mucho pero haré o que pueda para no dejaros colgados/en espera, he recibido un mensaje privado que me dice que quiere que publique un capi extra del encuentro de Brick y Bombón desde el punto de vista de ella. Como no me apetece realizar un capi solo para una persona me gustaría que en los comentarios me pusieseis si os gustaría que lo hiciese. Mi más sincera bienvenida de nuevo a **Jolus **por retomar las historias, que ya me tenía asustada creyendo que no las actualizaría. Mi agradecimiento a **Himeko03** ya que gracias a ella pude resolver unos fallitos y comenzar a escribir, sin más os deseo una buena semana.

Lucero Gomez.

P.D: Si esto te ha gustado (o no) me lo harás saber con un comentario. ¡Sayo!


	7. Me pertenece Narrado por Brick

**Capitulo 7.**

**Me pertenece. Narrado por Brick.**

Novia. Esa escoria de la sociedad le había llamado a MI CHICA novia. Mitch Michelston había llamado novia a MI Bombón. A ella. Mi mundo se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, aquella chica me los había partido uno por uno para después irse como si nada hubiese pasado. Mierda. Ella no era mía. Imposible.

No sabía qué hacer, tan solo quería verla y acabé con el corazón hecho polvo, hecho pedazos, roto. Pero iba a ver a esa chica, o me importaba lo que me costase, quería verla, tenía que verla… Necesitaba urgentemente verla, porque esa era la más pura verdad: que necesitaba verla. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, me daba igual si para ello tenía que romperme los huesos, IBA A VERLA COSTASE LO QUE COSTASE.

Subí a su balcón por la enredadera de su jardín y me senté en su ventana. Ella dormía pacíficamente, como si no le importase el hecho de que estaba totalmente roto, se veía tan hermosa con la luna reflejada en su rostro: la hacía brillar levemente como si de un ángel se tratase, el más bello de los ángeles.

Cuando ya llevaba algún tiempo observándola empezó a dar vueltas en la cama nerviosa, gemía y ahogaba gritos como si tuviese una pesadilla. Tan solo decía una frase que me enfureció:

-¡No me mires!

Eso era lo único que decía, como si pudiese saber que la estaba mirando, como si me sintiese. Pero no me iba a ir porque sentía que ella me pertenecía, solo a mí y a nadie más.

Y es que ella seguiría soñando y yo la seguiría observando.

Espero que os guste.

Lucero Gomez.

P.P.: Si esto te ha gustado (o no) me lo harás saber con un comentario.


	8. Él Narrado por Bombón

**Capitulo 8.**

**Él. Narrado por Bombón.**

Aquellos ojos me seguían observando como si me quisiesen matar, estaba aterrorizada y lo único que quería era desertar de aquel horrible sueño para dejar de sentirme tan odiada, parecían fríos, posesivos, enfurecidos, aterradores, duros y tan malvados que me hacían retorcerme de miedo en mi cama. Yo quería gritarles que me dejasen en paz, que yo no les había hecho absolutamente nada, que me dejasen de observar, pero todo lo que podía decir y lo único que salía tembloroso y sin fuerza de mis labios era una frase parecida a un ruego: ¡no me mires! Les gritaba. Y aunque mis palabras salían temblorosas y sin fuerza gritaba ese ruego con ganas, como si esa oración pudiese salvarme la vida, como su fuese el pilar de mi existencia. Pero aquellos ojos me seguían observando y no me hacían caso.

Me desperté con un grito angustiado y sentí el alivio unos pocos segundos antes de sentirme desprotegida de nuevo, porque volvía sentir esos ojos de mi sueño mirándome fijamente.

Con miedo y poco a poco me di la vuelta sin saber qué me esperaría, volví la cabeza para encontrarme con… él.

Las puertas de mi balcón estaban abiertas y las cortinas ondeaban suavemente haciendo parecer un príncipe de algún cuento de hadas, pero la imagen que él me mostraba no tenía nada y absolutamente nada que ver con la apariencia de ese príncipe azul: estaba sentado con apariencia despreocupada en la barandilla mirándome fijamente como si no me conociese, pero lo que más me asustó de esa escena fueron sus ojos: fríos y con un brillo malvado en ellos. Ya no eran cálidos y me miraban de una manera tan frívola que me hacían temblar de miedo. El chico que normalmente me hace sentirme segura y querida me estaba mirando de una forma tan segura que me hacía sentirme inferior a todo.

Saltó de la barandilla ágilmente siempre con la vista posada en mí, camino lenta y amenazadoramente hasta llegar a mi cama en la cual se recostó poniendo una mano a cada lado me mi cabeza consiguiendo una jaula perfecta, consiguiendo que me sintiese acorralada, todo esto lo hizo para después sonreírme cruelmente.

-Hola novia de Mitch.- su voz era aterradora, era una serpiente cubierta de miel esperando a su próxima presa, la cual era yo, era una tarta exquisita pero envenenada letalmente, tan solo su voz hizo que escalofríos surcaran mi espalda y me volviese pequeña y débil.

-No me llames así.- mi voz en cambio era temblorosa, apenas se podía escuchar, y se notaba perfectamente cómo el pavor se filtraba a través de ella.

-Pero es la verdad ¿no Bombón? Cuando viste que yo me iba unos días y estaría en tu mano y a tu alcance te lanzaste a los brazos de otro, porque tú necesitas a alguien que te cuide y te da igual quién sea mientras te atienda ¿o acaso me equivoco?

Me daba miedo llevarle la contraria pero él no podía pensar semejante cosa.

-Te equivocas, yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti, incluso cuando se me declaró no logré dejar de pensar en ti.

-Por eso le dijiste que sí ¿verdad? Porque no dejabas de pensar en mí. No me mientas Bombón.

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-No me estás mintiendo, seguro. Venga ya, te ha besado, te ha llamado novia, te ha logrado poseer y ese no dejará que escapes, pero a ti eso te da igual porque le quieres.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no lo amas? Bombón qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Y entonces se lo conté todo, absolutamente todo. Le conté que él me había llamado para quedar por las tardes, que él se quería acercar a mí, le conté lo que pasó en el restaurante, le conté todo acerca de su declaración y le conté que yo no le amaba. Cuando terminé de contarle todo, me dijo con un tono amargo:

-Entonces lo que estoy escuchando es que le vas a dar tu primer beso a alguien a quien no amas, a alguien que te ha reclamado como algo más que una amiga sin derecho, a alguien que nunca te ha protegido ni ha estado a tu lado… Le vas a dar tu primer beso al primero que pase.

-No.

Vi cómo su mirada se oscurecía, cómo le tembló la mandíbula de un odio puro capaz de matar, vi cómo levanto la mirada hacia mi asustado rostro y cómo se reclinó más hacia mi tembloroso cuerpo, acariciándolo suave e involuntariamente con su sudadera desabrochada.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso lo puedes negar? Acéptalo, has puesto a tu lado a una persona a quien no amas y aún así le darás tu PRIMER BESO. Ese desgraciado seguro que ya te ha tocado.

-No. Nunca… nunca permitiría que alguien a quien no amo se llevase mi primer beso, él no lo puede tener- mi voz sonó como una súplica hacia él como si él pudiese cambiar todas las verdades sobre Mitch que había dicho, porque era verdad, él me quería tocar.

-Mucha suerte entonces, te va a costar quitarte sus manos de encima o sus labios de encima, es un pegajoso y hasta que no tenga ese beso, él no parará.

Entonces, cuando él dijo estas palabras di con la solución de aquel acertijo, esa solución me permitiría que Mitch no me diese mi primer beso. Para mi sorpresa cuando mi voz sonó en el silencio de mi habitación se escuchaba serena, tranquila, mantenía el control, ahora ya lo tenía todo controlado.

-Él no llegará a tiempo para darme ese beso, me lo dará otra persona, otra persona a quien sí aprecio y a quien yo respeto y quiero.

-¿A quién demoni…?

Y le besé, directo a sus labios, sin dudar. Le tomó por sorpresa y al principio no me respondió, pensé que no me correspondería pero al cabo de uno o dos segundos Brick gruñó y llevo su mano a mi pelo sin recoger, donde la enterró sujetando cariñosa pero firmemente mi cabello, agarré su camiseta roja como el carmín y él pasó su lengua por mis labios haciéndome estremecer y es que se sentía tan maravillosamente entre sus brazos, pegada a sus labios, era una estupenda droga que me recorría todo el cuerpo y yo me dejaba llevar por ella. Lentamente nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas, intentando volver a respirar. Cogiendo aire le dije:  
-Él no me puede dar mi primer beso porque yo te lo doy a ti. Guárdalo bien.

Sus ojos eran casi negros cuando me besó en la frente acariciándome la cintura con sus suaves manos y me dijo al oído un ronco ''Como desees, buenas noches princesita'' y saltó por la barandilla dejándome con una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón repiqueteando alegremente en pecho.

Hola gente, aquí Lucero Gomez.

**BrickxBloss-Red**: me alegro que te guste el fic, lo hago con todo cariño.

**DobexiisDobs**: tranqui, tranqui ¿ves? asunto solucionado.

**Jolus**: a veces me aburro y digo ''colega vamos a subir fics'' jajaja.

Con cariño: Lucero Gomez

P.D.: si esto te ha gustado (o no) me lo harás saber con un comentario.


	9. Problemas de ira Narrado por Brick

**Capítulo 9.**

**Problemas de ira. Narrado por Brick.**

Ya no tenía duda alguna, ella era mía. Con este eufórico pensamiento me duché, cené y dormí. A la mañana siguiente me desperté de un buen humor muy notable, no tenía ojeras y me sentía lleno de energía, cosa que notó mi tío pues me preguntó:

-¿Me explicas el por qué de ese buen humor Brick?

-Oh, tan solo dormí bien.

-Ojalá durmieses bien todos los días.

Riendo por el comentario de mi tío salí de la casa para encontrarme con mis amigos Butch y Boomer. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Bombón vi cómo salían ella y Mitch de la mano andando, como no quería problemas Mitch, me apoyé en una pared de la casa para esperar a que ellos anduvieran un poco y después ir yo porque de lo contrario Mitch podría tener uno o dos o varios huesos rotos por cortesía mía. Este idiota llamado Mitch al que espero que todo el mundo odie se paró de repente sobresaltando a mi chica y se agachó para amarrarse los cordones. Entonces, como si ella me notara se dio la vuelta para mirarme a la cara, dándole una de mis sonrisas burlonas y divertidas me acaricié el labio inferior donde anoche ella posó sus delicados y sabrosos labios, ella apartó la mirada con calor subiéndole por sus mejilla haciéndome sonreír. Ella era tan aniñada, tan inocente… tan hermosa. Y así poco a poco les seguí hasta el parque donde curiosamente (noten el sarcasmo, había oído la conversación de ella y Mitch por teléfono) yo también había quedado a esa hora para jugar al fútbol con mis amigos.

-Buenos días chicos – saludé a Mitch y Bombón acercándome a ellos.

-Mmmm… Buenos días- dijo receloso Mitch.

-¡Buenos días Brick! – exclamó por su parte Bombón. Un hermoso brillo podía percibirse en los ojos de ella y su sonrisa era tan bella… Sonreí con toda la calidez que ella me hacía sentir dentro de mí y con los nudillos le acaricié una de sus tersas mejillas.

-¡Y a qué vienes aquí!- la estridente voz de Mitch rompió el contacto entre ella y yo.

-He quedado con Boomer y Butch para jugar un rato al fútbol, por qué ¿no me lo permites?

Me estaba empezando a enfadar y si eme enfadaba… Ocurriría, y no me importaría romperle unos dientes a Mitch pero Bombón era INTOCABLE así que respiré hondo para que él no saliera y sonreí a Bombón al tiempo que le susurraba un ''Ya nos veremos''.

Boomer y Butch son mis amigos desde que éramos unos microbios, siempre nos peleábamos para después buscarnos y reconciliarnos, ambos tenían novia: Butch había conseguido declararse a la chica más ruda del instituto, Buttercup, quien le había correspondido al amor de una manera inmediata; por su parte Boomer estaba totalmente feliz con Bubbles, una hermosa chica de ojos color agua. Ambas, junto con Bombón formaban un trío inseparable.

Butch y Boomer me conocían desde niñas así que sabían que Él iba a salir de un momento a otro, por eso mandaron la pelota fuera y por eso me obligaron a ir a recogerla. Una vez dentro del bosque en el cual se había metido la pelota… Perdí el control y Él salió.

Si esto te ha gustado (o no) me lo harás saber con un comentario.


	10. Aburrido Narrado por Bombón

**Capitulo 10.**

**Aburrido. Narrado por Bombón.**

Esto era aburrido, menos mal que se me ocurrió comprar fresas porque de lo contrario no aguantaría la aburridísima charla de Mitch, además las fresas tenían el sabor de aquellos dulces labios que besé anoche, las fresas sabían a los labios de Brick, de mi Brick. Desde aquí podía ver perfectamente cada uno de sus ágiles movimientos, cómo se tensaba la camiseta sobre sus músculos cuando regateaba, sorteaba, rebasaba, remataba y cuando puntuaba, y era wow, podría quedarme todo el día viéndole jugar y o cansarme nunca.

Entonces Boomer chutó y el tiro se desvió entrando en el bosque que limita al campo de fútbol, y aunque el chut había sido de Boomer, obligaron a Brick a que lo fuese a buscar, entonces, cuando Brick había desaparecido de mi campo de visión, empecé a hacerle caso a mi 'novio' quién quería irse porque se había quemado con el sol, así que suspiré y nos fuimos.


	11. ¡¡MAMI! Narrado por Brick

**Capítulo 11.**

**¡MAMI! Narrado por Brick.**

_Estaba metido en un armario, tenía miedo, miedo de verdad, mi mami me abrazaba muy fuerte, ¡Mami qué te pasa! Abuelita y Abuelito estaban escondidos en el otro armario y Papi estaba luchando contra el hombre malo ¡Mami no llores! Entonces Papi gritó:_

_-¡Deja a mis padres!_

_-¡Charle! ¡Charles!- ¡Abuelita qué te pasa!- ¡No me dejes!_

_-¡Marylin!- gritó mi Abuelito._

_Se escucho un ruido muy fuerte tres veces y después silencio. Se escucho reír al hombre malo y Mami temblaba mucho mientras me abrazaba fuerte. Se escuchó cómo el hombre malo venía hacia donde Mami y yo estábamos escondidos y Mami empezó a repetir en voz muy bajita ''Por favor no mates a mi niño. Por favor no mates a mi niño. Por favor no mates a mi niño. Por favor no mates a mi niño. Por favor no mates a mi niño. '' Y entonces el hombre malo abrió la puerta del armario y Mami sin que el hombre malo me viese me metió entre la ropa, entonces solo oí muchos gritos y cosas romperse y el mismo ruido fuerte de antes, pero esta vez sólo se escuchó una vez._

_Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, salí del armario, se escuchaba al hombre malo reír a lo lejos; Mami, Papi, Abuelito y Abuelita estaban en el suelo durmiendo, pero había agua roja por todos lados y Mami y Papi y los Abuelitos estaban manchados, unos la tenían en la frente y otros en el pecho, pero yo no sabía qué era. Les empecé a llamar pero no me contestaban, así que me tumbé al lado de Mami y me dormí con ella…_

-¡Brick! ¡Brick! ¡Brick!

Me desperté de golpe, Boomer y Butch estaban a mi lado.

-¿Has recordado _eso_ otra vez?

-Sí. Chicos creo que me voy a casa.

-Está bien. Descansa.

-Y procura no encontrarte con Mitch si no Él saldrá otra vez.

Mientras asentía me levanté y me alejé por el camino de árboles destrozados que mi otro yo había dejado mientras sentía las miradas de mis mejores amigos en la nuca, y como siempre me quería morir.


	12. Traición Narrado por Bombón

**Capítulo 12.**

**Traición. Narrado por Bombón.**

Aquella fue la última vez que vi a Brick durante todo un interminable mes en Osaka. Insoportable en todos los estilos, mis amigas no se parecían a Buttercup o a Bubbles y me aburría una barbaridad sin ellas, Mitch estaba en mi cabeza todo el maldito día, sabía que era su novia así que decidí que durante el tiempo que estuviéramos de novios iba a ser una buena novia. Pero aún con este pensamiento en mi mente, una gran parte de ella era ocupada por la imagen de cierto pelirrojo de ojos color sangre que me traía loca, pensaba tanto en él porque si iba a ser una buena novia no podía verme tanto con él, me rompería el corazón pero haría feliz a Mitch, y yo quería que lo fuese.

Cuando mi madre me dijo que volveríamos una semana antes me puse loca de contento al pensar que le daría a Mitch una sorpresa enorme. Con este alegre pensamiento fui corriendo a casa de Mitch cuando llegué, pero la puerta estaba abierta, con algo de curiosidad porque él nunca se dejaba la puerta abierta me asomé un poco y estaba todo vacío, escuché unos sonidos del salón y fui de puntillas para que si fuera Mitch darle la sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la dio él cuando le pillé liándose con Princesa en el sofá y ambos a medio vestir. Mi corazón gritó de dolor, traición.

Un gemido involuntario se escapó de mis labios rompiendo todo contacto entre los dos, que se volvieron molestos para ver al culpable de su interrupción, pero cuando0 Mitch me vio, cambió la cara de molestia por una cara de puro terror, palideció y se levanto de golpe, le grité un ''Tú y yo ya no somos nada'' y me fui corriendo, sentí las pisadas de él detrás de mí pero al ver que no iba a parar y que él estaba a medio vestir se paró.

Llegué a mi casa y cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí, a continuación caí en los brazos de mi madre y le conté todo lo ocurrido entre lágrimas. Me ofrecieron comer y cuando me negué palidecieron, ellos saben que a mí me encanta comer, me fui a mi habitación y me metí en la cama llorando desesperadamente.

Toc toc.

-¿Cielo?- mi madre entró en la habitación, se notaba su voz débil y preocupada- he pensado que querías ver a alguien.

-No quiero ver a nadie ahora mamá- dije con la voz entrecortada, todavía escondiendo mi cara en la almohada.

-¿Ni siquiera a mí?

Esa voz era profunda, masculina, grave, hermosa y tan tan tan familiar que tan solo con oírla me sentí mucho mejor. Volví mi cabeza rápidamente para encontrármelo en el marco de la puerta, apoyado, mirándome con esa mirada suya tan reconfortante.

-¡Brick!- grité. Mi madre se fue de la habitación al momento en el que yo salté de la cama y lo abracé hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, él me envolvió en sus brazos y posó sus dulces labios en mi pelo, entre tumbos, conseguimos llegar a mi cama y caímos todavía abrazados, cuando llegamos a esta, le conté todo lo ocurrido y él se dedicó a besar cada una de mis lágrimas y a acariciar mi cabello, calmándome. Era un gusto volver a sentirme entre sus brazos, protegida, segura… e incluso anhelada.


	13. Más que 'mejor amiga' Narrado por Bri

**Capitulo 13.**

**Algo más que una simple ''mejor amiga''. Narrado por Brick.**

Al fin, entre mis brazos, había cesado ese maldito llanto, sé que ella no le amaba pero le dio sus esperanzas y él la traicionó. Maldito bastardo. Pero ahora, mi pequeño ángel entre mis brazos sonreía, dos cascadas secas salían de sus hermosos ojos y yo no quería otra cosa que no fuese besarlos, besarlos hasta morir porque aquellos eran los luceros que me daban la luz cada día. Hablábamos, hablábamos como si nunca hubiese pasado nada con Mitch, como si ella y yo fuésemos algo más que simples ''mejores amigos'', decidí contarle la verdad.

-Bombón.

-Dime Brick- a duras penas podía oírla porque estaba escondida en mi pecho, acurrucada entre mis brazos, tumbados en su cama.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre mis padres y yo te dije que habían sufrido un accidente?

-Sí- dijo saliendo de mi pecho y acomodándose más en mi regazo para poder verme mejor.

-Es hora que conozcas toda la verdad- me miró raro y yo reí.

Inspiré profundamente y miré esos ojos rosa chicle tan hermoso, era hora que lo supiese todo, absolutamente todo y este iba a ser el comienzo de un gran relato. Observé su posición: ella seguía acomodada en mi regazo, con la cabeza sobre mi hombro, sus mejillas rosas y sus ojos cristalinos. Tan hermosa. Sonriendo amargamente la abracé más posesivamente si cabía y comencé mi relato. Le hablé de ese día en mi cumpleaños, de todos los regalos que recibí, de que estábamos toda la familia, de que cuando todo parecía tranquilo vino un psicópata asesino, de cómo nos habíamos escondido en los armarios, cómo había asesinado a toda mi familia. Para rematar le conté el problema con la ira que tenía con la ira desde ese entonces. Se me antojó extraño que ella ni siquiese temblara. Lo único que ella hizo fue subir su cabeza y regalarme un dulce beso en la mejilla, acurrucarse más contra mí y decir ''SIEMPRE me tendrás aquí''.

Escondiendo mi cara en su cuello bufé y respiré su embriagador aroma, ella me acarició la cabeza y posó sus labios en mi pelo.

Pero todo momento hermoso llega a su fin y su madre vino para decirnos a mí que me tenía que ir y a ella que tenía que comer, cuando ella se negó le dije que si no comía mañana no me vería. Comió dos platos y el postre en 7 minutos y medio.

Cuando llegué a mi casa no me podía dormir, quería estar con ella, así que salté por la ventana y me fui directa a su habitación a la cual entré por la ventana. Ella me recibió con una bella sonrisa y acurrucándonos en su cama nos dormimos con las manos cogidas, como dos niños perdidos que se han encontrado y no se volverán a separar. Nunca. Me niego.

Hola pandilla, aquí Lucero.

Estamos casi al final de la historia, solo falta un capi que seguramente subiré ahora mismo.

**Jolus:** tranqui chica, sé que me apoyas desde donde estés, y en serio que te estoy agradecida.

**DobexiisDobs:** gracias linda, me animas mucho con mis historias ¿sabes? muchas gracias.

Un beso gente.

PD: Si esto te gustó (o no) deja un comentario, en serio, los comentarios son parte de mi ánimo para escribir.


	14. Siempre Narrado por Bombón

**Capitulo 14.**

**Siempre. Narrado por Bombón.**

Me desperté con un extraño malestar. Faltaba algo, no, error, faltaba alguien. Brick. Con los ojos aún cerrados palpé el lado donde anoche él y yo nos quedamos dormidos, pero lo único que encontré además de frío fue un pequeño papel arrugado, abriendo mucho los ojos empecé a leer la nota y mi corazón saltó al descubrir la perezosa letra de Brick.

_Supongo que si lees esto significa que estás despierta, por lo tanto, buenos días Bombón._

_Esta mañana me desperté abrazado a ti, tú escondías tu preciosa cara en mi pecho y tus manos cogían fuertemente mi camiseta como si tuvieses miedo de que me pudiese marchar, no tengas miedo, nunca me iré, te necesito como el aire o como el agua. Te necesito. Ayer le daba vueltas siempre a lo mismo y por más que intentaba ir a otro sitio siempre acababa enfrente de tu casa. Pensaba y pensaba y por mi cabeza tan solo aparecía una imagen tuya, el sonido de tu risa o el aroma de tu cuello. Odio que esta carta sea tan cursi pero es la única manera de expresar cómo demonios me siento cuando estoy junto a ti. Te amo. Y esa es la verdad._

_Brick xxx._

Estaba eufórica ¡Me amaba! Quise chillar de emoción y a penas me contuve. Me alisté a toda prisa y me puse un vestido rosa con vuelo que me llegaba por las rodillas.

Salí corriendo, sabía que Brick había ido a casa de Mitch, justo en el momento que llegué él estaba saliendo de la casa de ese tonto. Me lancé contra él lo más fuerte que pude, llevé mi boca a su oído y le murmuré un suave ''y yo a ti'', sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello y cómo él aspiró mi aroma, suspiré llena de su esencia, todo de él me envolvía, entonces, él acercó sus labios a los mío pidiéndome permiso y yo se lo consentí. Y fue perfecto. Y esta vez era un ''para siempre'' MI PAPA SIEMPRE, NUESTRO PARA SIEMPRE. Lo podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos rojo pasión.

_**Fin.**_

Bueno chicos, este es el final de la historia, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todos por comentar y me gustaría saber qué pensais sobre ella así que críticas constructivas por favor. Sin más agradecer a los que comentaron y un beso a todos.

Lucero Gomez.

PD: Es el final de la historia ¿no vais a comentar?


	15. Prólogo Narrador omnisciente

**Capítulo 15. Narrador omnisciente.**

**Prólogo**

Momoko miraba con atención a aquel chico, su nombre era Makoto e iba a su misma clase, a 2ºESO C, veía cómo aquel chico de cabellera pelirroja marcaba un punto tras otro, se le daba muy bien el básquet.

-¡Momoko! –gritó su madre, Bombón, llamándola. A su lado estaba su padre, Brick, ambos iban tomados de la mano y sonriendo como siempre. Sus padres se querían mucho y le ayudaban un montón siempre con todo, amaba a sus padres.

Al escuchar la voz de la madre de su novia, Makoto volteó a saludarla, a ella y a su marido, claro. Brick y Makoto se llevaban muy bien, la verdad es que eran idénticos, pero los ojos de Brick eran un poco más oscuros que los de Makoto, aún así se parecían mucho, igual que madre e hija, también idénticas.

Makoto terminó el entrenamiento y le dio un beso a su novia y un saludo a los padres de esta.

Brick y Bombón sabían que su hija y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro, así como ellos eran inseparables, porque se amaban.

Brick miró la cara de su esposa y besó su pelo ''te amo'' le dijo al oído.

**Lucero hablando:**

**Sé que estaba acabado pero DobexiisDobs pidió un prólogo ¡aquí está! sé que es corto pero estoy trabajando en otra historia, un beso.**

**Lucero Gomez.**


End file.
